


王室药丸

by sissikahn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Luke, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Han Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, Comedy, Mpreg, Multi, OMC - Freeform, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Han Solo, Reylo - Freeform, The Ripples of Spacetime
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 银河帝国摄政王之孙本杰明王子未婚先孕？孩子的另一半血统不明？作为Omega的本在没有被标记的情况下怀孕生子？孩子的父方基因无法在已知基因库中找到相似样本？一对双胞胎Alpha可以同时标记一位Omega？王室血统究竟有什么奇妙之处？本期走进科学带您一探银河帝国王室秘辛！





	王室药丸

SW

Reylo  
大三角，AP，OQ等提及  
有些人的cp在本文续集

后现代王室AU，延续The Ripples of Spacetime银河帝国设定，女A男O，开罗受，Mpreg，家族史吊乱，注意避雷

 

王室药丸

 

01 如题所示

 

“本杰明王子当街殴打记者，摧毁三台全息拍摄装置！”

“王子秘密抱娃独自出街，孩子身份成谜！与记者发生冲突！”

“王室废物未婚先孕？民众精彩评论——‘为帝国作出了他的唯一贡献’。”

“王子之子？另一方身份不明？纯属意外还是有意为之？”

“王室玩完了！三代血统污染，生物学意义上的玩完了！”

“尚未否认！王室不能继续隐瞒下去！”

 

各大新闻站点今日头条都被饱受争议的王室成员、当今摄政王之孙本杰明王子的负面消息占满，从三十年前出生时就成为宇宙焦点的王子近两年的全息图像投射在帝国各地的大街小巷，新闻工作者们声嘶力竭地捕风捉影，透过猜测描绘出一次暴力事件的详细经过。王位继承人莱娅公主的独子，未婚未育毫无绯闻三十年的Omega，一出生就被一部分国民亲切地称为“小本”，并被另一部分国民暗地里称为“走私犯偷来的孩子”，备受期待的前程一步步毁在他十多岁开始“努力经营”的形象中——脱离群众、叛逆不羁、无知易怒、对内对外从无交际敏感度更别说是最基本的耐心——一年年的等待，大家意识到他们爱戴的莱娅公主教不好这个王子，他们爱戴的卢克王子教不好这个王子更不打算为此添置一个备选项，本杰明王子就像他们又爱又恨了几十年的摄政王安纳金·天行者，帕德梅女王的难产夺走了所有关于明天的希望，不注重婚姻对象血统与教养的王室，总会毁在大家有生之年的某一天。

本杰明王子甚至连出身低微的摄政王身上那些个人魅力都没有。不喜欢履行王室职责的他喜欢在难得露面时模仿他外公的衣着打扮，却模仿得不伦不类，被媒体评头论足时他常常跟“可笑”这个词联系起来，特别是当他分化成Omega之后。 更为宽阔的肩背，过长的鼻子和脸型，像是在青春期时被刀削过的下颌角，常年红肿似的嘴唇，总是尽量藏在头发里的夸张耳朵——大家热衷于将他的形象跟他的父母、祖父母放在一起对比，结果惨不忍睹——

“王室难道不该给他准备一副地球时代国王们爱用的铁头盔吗？”

“……哦抱歉，没有那么长尺寸的头盔。”

这段自问自答的对话来源，是著名自由媒体平台上排名长居前三位的“王室药丸”专栏。专栏作者身份神秘，至少到今天为止，他还好好地活在网络的另一头。不论王室的态度究竟是纵容还是默许，“王室药丸”永不停止对王室轶事的调侃，并且掌握着大量隐藏在迷雾中的事实真相。举例说明，这次有关本杰明王子的负面新闻事件，各大媒体都只是在空穴来风中困顿不前，不断猜测耸人听闻的情节发展，而“王室药丸”首先放出了独家影像资料，经多方技术认证，绝非捏造。

身高190的本杰明王子比大半年前出席新年宴会时壮实了不少，一如既往的一身黑衣不能遮掩他身材的变化，反显得他在黑暗中占据镜头的大部分面积——至少是观众的大部分注意力——他左手正将一台价值不菲的无线摄像机拍在身侧的灯柱上，粉碎，右手则紧握拳头，结结实实地招呼在疑似记者的青年面部，如果青年没给自己脸上画过什么血红色的图腾，那绝不是王子的第一拳。

不足三秒的影像，证据确凿。

……对了，还有孩子。新闻中强调“王子抱着孩子”，有点不大准确，因为证据显示，那看上去不过两三个月大的孩子正躺在路边，没有婴儿车没有任何保护措施，就穿着最简单的粉色短裤躺在那儿，让无数妈妈想象起那娇嫩皮肤在粗糙路面上摩擦的痛感。

这足够了，足以让国民跟着高呼，王室玩完了。本杰明王子是不是真的揍了记者？是的。本杰明王子是不是真的毁坏了拍摄设备？是的。本杰明王子身边是不是有个孩子？是的。线索齐全，推理成立。

当然，这又远远不够，因为更多问题随之而来。那孩子是不是本杰明王子带上街的？看起来是的？那孩子是不是本杰明王子的孩子？可能是的？那孩子是不是真如大家猜测的那般另一半血统不明？这就要问王室了？

本杰明王子生孩子了？本杰明王子结婚了？本杰明王子有对象了？我的天呐，怎么可能！那可是本杰明王子！恶名昭著的韩·索罗替王室走私来的孩子！偷来的本又从哪儿偷来了一个随便叫什么的孩子！

在这个时代，在这个帝国，在这一代代精彩绝伦的戏剧化王室生活连续剧中，千言万语，都指向那句大实话——

王室药丸！


End file.
